Why does he do it?
by Kanan
Summary: This is my first D N Angelone, so please be kind. Dark and Daisuke meet a girl who is famous for detective work, and what does she want? To write about Dark and why he is a thief. The plot thickens, as it would seem that this girl knows Hiwatari! finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the series and characters of D N Angel. I know I usually write something funny here, but I am afraid that I don't have much time to write. I'm scheduled to go out with Dark in an hour. (Hee hee!) No, not really...

"Daisuke talking toothers"

'Daisuke/Dark thinking'

/Daisuke talking to Dark/

\\Dark talking to Daisuke\\

(TITLE)

Monday morning.

Even before the sun rose to it's position in the 6:00 position, Daisuke's mother was up and dressed and preparing themorning meal. The sun finally caught up with her and shone brightly in through the window of the young boy's room. Wiff was soundly asleep at the foot of Daisuke's bed, and said boy was sboring, and trying to eat his pillow. Dark, his alter ego, was also awake. Curious as he was, the phantom thief took a peek into the boy's dream. He was very disappointed to find that his ounger half was not dreaming about the girl he loved, the thief of his heart, Miss Harada... but about marshmellows and strawberries. A devious grin passed over the elder as he inhaled a breath.

\\WAKE UP, DAISUKE!\\

When the boy heard the loud yell ring in his ears, he instinctly jumped and tumbled off of his bed. This made a rather large noise, and his mother left her cooking to check on the source od the noise.Daisuke was trying to recover himself, but before he could get up, Wiff jumped down onto his stomach.

"Oof! H-hey! Wiff..."

\Well, good morning, Daisuke! I'm sure you got a good nights sleep!\

/Dark! That was uncalled for! I was having a delicious dream and you... why did you do that, anyway/

\Why not? It's a monday, right?\

/(sigh) A monday... but a whole two hours before I had to get up! You have us run around all night and then don't let me sleep? How mean/

"Daisuke?"

The boy looked up to see his smiling mother at the door.

"Ah! I see that you're awake!"

"Yeah, unfortunately..."

"Good! Why don't you come down for breakfast early!"

"Okay, mom."

Daisuke picked himself off the floor, got into his unfiform, staying as quiet as possible.The silence was almost too much for Dark.

\Uh..Dai? Aw, c'mon! It was only a joke! I didn't do it to be mean or anything!\

/I am not talking to you right now, Dark./

As Daisuke walked downstairs, Dark and him were arguing about what happened. Daisuke found his mom and grandfather by the sofa watching the tv. Daisuke smiled as he moved in next to them.

"Morning! Mom, what's for breafast? Huh? Mom?"

\Daisuke.\

Both of the adults were watching the tv, and as Daisuke turned to look, an anouncement came on.

"The entire town is talking about a new visiter who arrived in town during the weekend. This young detective is traveling around from town to town gathering information for her newest book. Her newest intrest is..."

Then, there was a clip shown of a young-looking woman dressed in a black suit and glasses. She had semi-long,dark brown hair and golden brown eyes.

"As you know, there is always a purpose to why people do what they do. I am here to study the phantom thief Dark. I will discover what his main purpose is. I intend to discover why it is he steals."

Reporter:"How do you plan on finding and confronting Dark?"

"I do not know. But maybe I don't have to look. I'llwait until he comes to me."

The tv turned off. Dasuke's mom laughed and smiled at Dai.

"Oh, isn't this so wonderful? Daisukeis going to be in a book! I think you and Dark should arrange o meet that girl!"

"What! I don't think so, mom! I-I don'twant to be in a book!"

"Aww... please?"

"Mom! Argh! Dark, help me out here!"

\I dunno, Daisuke. This could actually be fun.\

/No! Not you, too/

\Now hold on. I neve said we should do it. Lets wait untilwe know what we're dealing with. It could be a trap.\

Things went back to normal and Daisuke went off to school. It was nearly time to end the class and the teacher had been gone most of that time, having had to leave early in, leaving the students to do their own thing. Daisuke didn't even notice as Risa snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. The boy panicked at first.

"Guess who, Niwa!"

"M-miss Harada! Please don't do that!"

Daisuke could feel the strain on his body as he was about to turn into Dark. He fought with himselfas Risa let go of him. He immediately got up from his seat and ran ut the door before anyone could talk to him. He went into the bathroom and rinsed his face with cold water.

"Oh man... it really isn't good when she does that!"

\What's the matter? I thought you liked it when she is around!\

/I do, but... I can't be changing in school/

\Oh. Right. That.\

Dai took in a breath left the bathroom. On his way back, he saw a young-looking girl walkig towards the front office. Dai caught up with her and she turned to face him. She had dark brown hair, but it wa tied up under an orange bandana. She also wore blue jeans and an orange jacket around her waist.

"Hey, kid, you can't be here! This isa school. Are you lost?"

"..."

"Look, you need to return to your class. The clas for 12 year olds is downstairs, okay?"

With no warning, the girlpulled out a fan and hit Dai over the head. When he looked up, she was gone. Dai grumbled, nursing a sore head and returned to the room. Risa went up to him right away and Saehara was close behind.

"Niwa, are you okay? Why did you run away just then?"

"Oh, it's nothing! I... just had to get some air, is all! I assure you, I'm fine now!"

"Yeah? Okay."

Behind them, Riku sighed. Hiwatari sat at his desk quietly. Then, the teacher returned, finally, and everyone took their seats.

"Sorry for my absence, students. I had an unexpected meeting to go to. Also, I have an announcement to make. We will be having a new student in class and"

Daisuke was still recovering from his head injury.

\You should be listening to this, Daisuke.\

/I can't. My hed really hurts. That little kid was really strong for her age/

\Uh... you mean, THAT little kid?\

Daisuke looked up and saw as the same girl from before entered the room. A number of people started talking about how young she looked. Then, Saehara stood up.

"Quiet, everyone! This girl isn't just anyone! She's famous! Don't any of you watch the news!"

"Saehara, please be seated. Though he has a point, I will not stand for such inapropriate behavior. Studets, this is miss Aya Tanichi. She is 16 years old and studying abroad. She will be with us for only a week as she works."

/T-that girl... she is.../  
\Yikes. I see now why she was so offended! You called her a little kid! But...\

Dai looked back towards Hiwatari, but the boy was equally shocked.

/Hiwatari...he looks surprized./

\Guess that means he has nothing to do with her being here.\

/Maybe, but just look at him.He's going even whiter than usual./

"Now, students, I will allow you all to eat lunch early as I go back to my meeting."

The teacher left and the students went to doing their own things. Dai wanted to go and apologize to her, but Saehara was the first to go up and shake her hand.

"Wow! I can't believe I actually get to meet you! A real, professional reporter! Can I have your autograph!"

"Sure!"

Shestood there, smiling and signng atuographs as Dai lept his difference. Then, he saw as she looked his way and smiled. She started to walk over to him, but passed him. He turned around and watched, like all the other kids, as she stopped in front of Hiwatari. The boy was still staring, wide-eyed.

"H-how...how did you..."

She smiled and bent down. That's when she softly kissed Hiwatari's cheek. The boy turned a light shade of pink and Dai's face went to full red.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Satoshi."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

(Ding) (Dong) (Ding)

School ended and the students quickly made their way out of the building- most of them heading for the monorail. Daisuke said his good byes to Saehara and walked slowly to the same destination. He was pouting to himself, and it would almost be getting on Dark's nerves, if he wasn't such a sensitive, caring guy. (yeah right)

\C'mon, Daisuke, cheer up! It's not like the teacher was saying anything THAT important! \

/It's not that, Dark. I was staring back at that girl and Miss Harada noticed! What if she thinks I don't like her anymore/

\It could be a good thing! She likes ME, anyway! Heh heh heh \

/Dark! How cruel/

\I know, I know! Just ignore that. I'm sure she didn't take it personally. But, uh… you may want to take this chance to apologize to that girl now. \

Dai looked up and saw the new girl, Aya standing on the corner near the road. She was alone, holding her book bag and twirling a little. Some mean girls passed by behind her and said things like 'She thinks she's so smart' and 'What kind of girl wears such an ugly color'. The girl had apparently not noticed. So, Daisuke walked up and cleared her throat. She didn't respond. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, smiled, and took out headphones from her ears.

"U-uh… h-hello!"

"Hi."

\Daisuke, say something! \

"It's a nice day, huh? I'm glad it didn't rain!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm glad, too, cause I- you know, have to walk home."

"Really? I hope you don't live far away."

"No, I don't, thanks! Wait, what am I saying?"

"Hm?"

"The real reason why I came over was so that I could apologize for earlier, when I called you a little kid!"

"Oh, it's not a problem. It happens all the time, believe it or not. I get mistaken for a kid nearly every day."

"Really? It must be hard looking like a kid. I wouldn't have guessed you were sixteen."

"Yeah. Your apology is accepted. Your name is Daisuke, right?"

"Yeah, Daisuke, niwa."

\Yo, Daisuke, good job! That's nice of you.\

"Daisuke, you seem like a trustable person. Can I have your opinion on something?"

"Uh, sure!"

"What do you think of my outfit? I know orange isn't a common color on girls, but it's my favorite. I want to know if it looks okay, or if I should choose another outfit for tomorrow."

Daisuke blushed and looked at her. She smiled and spun around so he could see the entire outfit.

"I-I like it, very much!"

"Really? Thanks!"

\Okay, now you're just flirting! \

/I am not/

"Daisuke, you're a nice guy! I hope no misfortune comes your way."

Aya held out her hand to shake his, but when Dai was about to shake her hand, a loud horn sounded and both of them jumped. A black limousine stopped right by them and the window rolled down.

"Oh, I guess my ride is here."

"It is?"

"Aya."

"Huh? Hiwatari? Wow, that really scared me."

"Sorry."

Hiwatari then threw Aya a weary look and she looked down. The driver came around and opened the door for her. As this happened, Dark started to make noises to himself.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, I am. I will see you tomorrow, Darsuke."

She smiled and climbed in, sitting next to Hiwatari closely. As the door closed and the window rolled up, Daisuke could see her hold onto Hiwatari's arm and lean her head on it. Then, something hit him.

"What… did she call me?"

In the car, the ride was mostly silent, until Hiwatari took in a deep breath. Aya held onto his arm tighter and then locked her hand in his. Hiwatari calmed sown some, and then gave her a stern look, even though she couldn't see it.

"Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to see you. I was overjoyed to have heard you were stationed in the same city as the thief."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Doesn't it?"

"…"

"Satoshi, what's wrong? Are you not happy to see me?"

"It's not that. But since you're here, I have a rule. You aren't allowed to touch that boy."

"Why not?"

"With your power, it could be bad news for him, and for yourself, as well."

"What kind?"

"Just don't, please?"

"Allright."

"…And don't…"

"Hm?"

"Don't… kiss me in public like that, anymore…"

Aya smiled at seeing that Hiwatari was visibly blushing. She laughed and after a moment, so did he.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Back at the Niwa house, the family was gathered in Dai's room. Daisuke was sitting on his bed with a worried expression.

"Something's wrong with dark, Dai? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. It was really sudden."

"Daisuke, change into Dark for us. We'll let him explain this."

Daisuke nodded, and taking out his picture of Risa, he changed into Dark. He seemed fine at first, but then he laid back on the bed and shuddered, hugging his shoulders.

"Dark, dear? What is happening to you?"

"I-I have no idea! All of a sudden, I feel sick, and before…"

"Before?"

"While we were at the school. I felt as though someone was pulling my spirit right out of Daisuke!"

"Pulling your spirit out?"

Emiko and her dad exchanged looks.

"That sounds like a medium."

"It does."

/What? What's that/

\Good question. \

"Mind explaining what a medium is?"

"A medium is a gifted person who can summon spirits and they sort of use their bodies, sometimes."

"But, where did I come in contact with a medium?"

"You said this happened at school, right? Did you come in contact with anyone?"

"Skin contact? … Ah! We almost did! It was that new girl! She was going to shake Daisuke's hand, until-"

/Hiwatari/

"Hiwatari stopped her from shaking Daisuke's hand, and so he must have known that she was a medium! Ha! I didn't know someone that young had such a talent!"

"Of course. Mediums are always young."

"Huh?"

"Most mediums don't live very long, Dark."

/What? Why not/

"Allowing so many outside spirits enter her body, her own spirit loses the struggle for control and eventually breaks."

"No…"

/Hey wait. If she's a medium and can't touch people with extra spirits in them, how come she was so cuddly with Hiwatari/

"Daisuke is right. Krad would have been affected like I was. Is there any other thing a medium can do."

"Hm…"

"Think of Krad's situation. He has to fight with Hiwatari to come out."

"Well, there is a possibility that her ability could be used to contain Krad."

There was silence for a while, then Emiko smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're both safe! I should get started on dinner! If that's all…"

"Actually, there is one more thing. Right before she left with Hiwatari… she called Daisuke… Darksuke."

"Darksuke… Dark, Daisuke…"

"I think she already knows about Dai and me. That's the only explanation."

At Hiwatari's house:

Hiwatari was sitting in a corner on the floor of his room, grasping his chest in pain. He was covered in a cold sweat and his breath came in short gasps.

/No… no, Krad! Don't come out here/

\Master Satoshi, you really shouldn't be afraid of me. I'm a part of you, and it's not wise to fear yourself. \

/You… you are NOT a part of me! Leave me alone/

\I don't think so. \

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a faint light broke through the darkness.

"Satoshi!"

She ran over to him, but he pushed her away at first.

"No! You can't! He's too strong for you to handle now!"

"But I've contained him before!"

"NO! You can't do- ugh!"

Hiwatari nearly doubled over in himself, but Aya steadied him. He went limp in her grasp. She sat him back against the wall and placed one hand over his eyes, another over his heart.

"Be at peace, be still, Krad. Sleep… be at peace."

A bright light shone around them and Krad exclaimed.

\M-master Satoshi! What's happening! Master Satosh- \

The light faded and after a moment, Hiwatari opened his eyes. Aya was in front of him. And for the first in several years, he felt at ease. He was about to say something, until a number of men rushed in.

"Master Hiwatari! Are you hurt? We will remove this intruder immediately!"

"Hey! Let me go!"

"We must protect the young master!"

"-Stop it!"

"Sir?"

"Leave us alone, now!"

After a moment, the men left and Hiwatari looked up to Aya. He tried to smile and held out her hand. She took it and hugged him tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

The next day, Daisuke woke up for school and ran all the way. When they were nearly there, Dark gave Dai a warning.

\Daisuke. Remember what Emiko said, we can't touch that girl.\

/Yeah… I know…/

\Hm? What's with the gloomy face?\

/It just seems sad, is all. Nevermind. Lets get to class./

When Daisuke first entered the classroom, he was surprised to see that everyone was gathered around Hiwatari's desk, and most of the boys had flowers. On his way over there, he glanced at Aya's desk, but it was empty. He stood next to Hiwatari.

"Morning. What's the commotion about?"

"It's a tragedy, Daisuke!" Saehara yelled.

"It is? Oh. What kind?"

"The new girl isn't here!"

"Eh?"

\THAT'S a tragedy?\

"Well, why isn't she here?"

Daisuke looked at Hiwatari, who was looking down blankly onto his desk.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning, so she stayed at home."

The explanation was simple, but the look on Hiwatari's face implied that there was more to it than that. Saehara stepped up and held out the bouquet of flowers he was holding.

"As soon as our class learned she had fallen ill, we brought flowers for her!"

"Oh, I see. You even have some, miss Harada?"

"Yes. It's sad that she will only be here for a week, and she can't be here through it all."

"Hiwatari, I want you to bring the lovely lady these flowers which I bought her!"

"Yea, sure."

"Oh, yeah. Um, where is she staying, Hiwatari? I could bring some flowers to her after school."

"She's home."

"HUH!"

All the boys looked wide-eyed at him, but Daisuke was not phased.

"She's living with YOU!"

"Man, you're lucky!"

"She's only an old acquaintance of mine, and I offered to let her stay."

Then, Hiwatari gave Daisuke an odd glance, and Dark was contacted by someone.

-\Hello, Dark Mousy\-

\Krad? What do you want?\

-\It's not what I want, I'm afraid. I have a message for you from Master Satoshi. It's for you and your other half there.\-

\Why doesn't he just say it, himself, then?\

-\It is simply because it is something that does not involve the rest of these nosy brats.\-

\Heh. You must be rather upset, being used as a measly messanger!\

-\Shut up. I am only doing this so maybe you could take this stupid girl off my hands!\-

\Huh?\

Class started, and all the Niwa boys could think about was what Hiwatari wanted to talk to him about, but, the moment the school bell rang, Daisuke rose from his seat. His eyes followed Hiwatari to the door and as soon as he left, Daisuke followed him. There was silence and at least ten feet between the boys as they walked into town. They made a few stops, including a jewelry booth, and then they left there. Hiwatari had his hands full with the bouquets he was given to give to his dear friend, and that's what made Daisuke run up to finally walk by his side.

"Hiwatari, those look kind of heavy, do you want some help?"

"No."

Hiwatari stopped and then spotted a trash can. Before Daisuke knew, Hiwatari dumped all of the flowers in and put the lid back on the can.

"Ah! What are you doing? Those were for-"

"She doesn't need these."

"Huh?"  
"Flowers are beautiful, but eventually, they fade away. They can only handle so much; I don't want to remember her that way."

"Oh, I see. Um, Hiwatari? You said you wanted to talk to us, right?"

"Yes. I assume you already know about her abilities."

"Yes, we do. And thanks- for yesterday."  
"Sure. I just couldn't let her do it."

"Because, why?"

"I don't want Dark to have that on his conscience."

"Huh?"

"He wouldn't want to be the one who kills her. As a child, my… father figure found her living on the street and took her in. Her power was very useful in keeping Krad in check, until now. She can't handle either of our other halves for over fifteen minutes."

"That's awful!"

\And… are we right to assume that her illness is not anything normal?\

"I'm not at liberty to say."

Hiwatari turned around and began walking away, then. Daisuke ran after him and then handed him a box.

"Give this to her, okay? We've got to go; bye."

Hiwatari watched as Daisuke ran off, and looked down to the necklace in his hand. The walk home was long and quiet. As soon as he entered his home, one of his "servants" came up to him.

"Sir, would you like a cup of tea."

"Yes, two please."

"Sir?"

"…How is she? Has she been around the house any?"  
"No, sir. She hasn't moved and inch."

Hiwatari set his school supplies away and made his way up the stairs. He knocked, and upon receiving no reply, he entered. It was true. Aya was still asleep on the bed where he had seen her the night before. He sat on the edge and leaned over her. He moved her hair out of her eyes and she stirred. Slowly, her eyes opened and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi. Did I sleep in?"

"Just a little. I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"How would you like to come to work with me today?"

"Hm? Okay, sure. I'd like that!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

As soon as the Niwa boy returned home, his mother informed him that she had sent out a warning letter. He was to steal a specific book at the library. The book was known in the past to enchant people into doing things and making them fall in love with the characters in it, but not like a story should. He and Dark prepared, and then flew off for their 5:00 appointment. Meanwhile, Hiwatari had arrived at the scene and was talking to the top police guy. The man looked over and saw Aya standing over by the car playing with something around her neck.

"Chief commander, who is that?"

"A guest."

Hiwatari went over and looked her in the eyes.

"Aya, I have a serious question for you. Would you help me capture Dark?"

"Why?"

"Because he is a thief, and it's what I was born to do. I want you to be with me when this is all over, okay? You want to meet Dark, and I have to capture him. We can solve both our problems at the same time."

Aya smiled but slowly shook her head.

"I can't do that. Let time take it and-"

"What time? Time has always been a cruel thing!"

"Satoshi…"

"Chief commander! It's Dark! He's here!"

High above them, Dark and Daisuke looked down at the panicking people below. Then they saw Hiwatari and Aya together. Dark smiled.

"Looks like she's back on her feet, Daisuke. See? No worries."

/I guess so./

"So, what do you say we go steal ourselves a book?"

/Okay/

They flew down and through a window into the library. They went into the main hall and stared at the hundreds of shelves of books before them.

/Oh great! We have to look through all of these? What a nightmare/

"Nonsense, Daisuke. I can find it in no time at all."

Dark took out a feather and used it as a detector for the book. He held it up towards the books, and as it got closer, it shone more and more. They were very close to it when Dark had to stop. Who else but Hiwatari would have it at that moment.

"Well, well… I didn't know you were big on reading, kid."

"I'm not, really."

"Oh, well… then you wouldn't mind handing it over to me. I LOVE to read."

"I'm sure you do!"

Then, he pressed a button and a cage came down over his Dark. The thief only smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, HOW many times have we tried this?"

"Oh, it gets MUCH better….UGH!"

/Ah! Hiwatari/

"He's purposely letting Krad take control!"

"That's right, Dark Mousy. Long time no see."

"Yeah, and I could have waited a lot longer!"

Dark broke through the cage and out the glass window to the outside. He was flying away and Krad followed. A short ways away, Aya sensed this and she ran off.

The two angels were fighting in the air, each landing plenty of hits to the other. The rutiles they each possessed were protecting them for the most part, but both were tiring after a while

"Ready to give up, yet?"

"Ha! Not a chance!"

They both took out feathers and threw them at eachother at the same time and it caused a bright flash when they collided. Aya watched, horrified, as the boys turned back to normal and fell from a great height to the ground. Daisuke was up on his feet before Hiwatari could stand and then he saw Aya running towards the other. She landed in from of him and held his face.

"Satoshi! Speak to me!"

"A-Aya… get back! I have to finish this!"

"No! Please, just end it!"

"I can't. This is my battle, and don't think of getting involved! It'll kill you!"

"THIS is killing me, Satoshi! A friend fighting a friend is! Daisuke didn't do anything wrong, and neither did you, and yet, as the two of your other spirits fight, you're both harmed so badly!"

"Aya."

"I wish we could stop for you, but like he said, it's destiny."

Aya turned around and saw that Daisuke had turned back into Dark and was walking up there. The battle was going to continue, but Krad was getting to be very impatient.

-\I'm deeply sorry, Master Satoshi, but this girl is in my way!\-

"No, Krad!"

Krad aimed a shot right at Aya, knocking her back and onto the ground. Dark ran to her and helped her.

"Krad, that was a dirty move, even for you!"

-\So? I don't mind it in the least; now, get on your feet, Master Satoshi.\-

Hiwatari tried to stand, but his leg was hurt a lot. It was cut and bleeding, and may have been broken, on top of that, all from the fall. He kept trying and Krad kept yelling, until Aya couldn't take it anymore.

"Dark, don't give up so easily. Don't hold back at all."

Then, she ran away from him and hugged Hiwatari. A bright light shone around them as Krad was being pulled from the others' body into hers. Dark yelled for her to stop, but she didn't listen. Hiwatari, without knowing it, was nearly in tears.

"What are you doing! Stop it!"

"You're leg is hurt! If he makes you push yourself, you wont last long! Let me carry this burden for you this one night, Master Satoshi!"

"But you'll die!"

"Satoshi… you said it's destiny…. This is Krad and Dark's fight, not yours and Daisuke…"

Aya closed her eyes and began to chant as Krad entered her and took control

"Be at peace… come into me, be in peace, come into me…"

When she opened her eyes, she was Krad. Dark cursed at him.

"Ha. What a stupid girl! Giving me a new, fresh body to fight in… It's only temporary, but I have enough time to do what I need."

"KRAD…."

And Dark went at Krad. The two fought hard, and Hiwatari sat on the ground, horrified. He counted the minutes and wondered, all the while, 'how much more can she take?' Dark got the hint and flew right at Krad. He expected an attack from the front and countered, but Dark disappeared. He struck him from behind and Krad fell. As soon as his body hit the ground, his soul, tired and beaten, returned to Hiwatari. When that happened, he drug himself over to where Dark was holing Aya on his lap. When he finally got to her, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Aya?"

"I'm okay. "

While the two of them talked, Dark pulled a fast one and grabbed the book from Hiwatari and turned to leave.

"Thanks for the present."

"Dark, wait."

He turned. Aya was standing up and walking towards him.

"Don't strain yourself, now. You're a sensitive little angel, remember."

" Mr. Dark, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Like what?"

"About my book… I came here to understand why it is that one steals."

"Yeah…"

"I'm asking… if I can steal you for the night."

After giving Hiwatari a questioning look, as if asking for permission, he held out his hand. Aya took Dark into her that time, and he flew over the city with her, explaining his story.

At the end of the week, Daisuke's class held a farewell party for Aya, and even Hiwatari seemed to enjoy it. As school ended on that day, Hiwatari and Daisuke watched as Aya climbed into a taxi, headed for the airport.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"I'm sure."

"I hope you wont forget us back here."

"Your present, this necklace, will serve as a reminder, Darksuke."

"Will you ever come back? I'd like to be able to see you again!"

"I am sure we will meet again. Goodbye, Master Satoshi, Darksuke."

The taxi took off, taking the young girl with it. A young girl… known as a medium between the souls of Dark and Krad. But, would they ever see eachother again?


	6. Chapter 6

Finale:

20 years in the future…

"Papa! Come on! You said we could go for a walk!"

"Okay, Daikii, I'm coming!"

Much time has passed and Daisuke has grown up and had a child of his own. They still lived in the same town, which was now without a phantom thief. Daisuke never forgot his childhood and even the events that took place that one night. He and his son got dressed in their winter clothing and headed out down the street. Daikii smiled happily and held his father's hand.

"Where are we going, daddy?"

"To an old friend's house."

"Old friend?"

"That's right."

Shortly after the phantom thief disappeared for a while, so did Hiwatari. He said he was going to find Aya, who had left a number of years earlier, but he hadn't returned. Daisuke watched the news, and discovered that Hiwatari and his wife had come back to the small town and were living in the house they lived in when they were kids. Daisuke had memorized where that house was, and the two walked for fifteen minutes until they reached the door to the Hiwatari house. Daisuke let go of his son's hand for a minute to knock on the door. Then, a voice spoke to him through the speaker by the door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Daisuke Niwa."

The door opened and Daisuke was face-to-face with his old schoolmate. He still wore glasses and his hair was just as bright as it used to be, but there was more of a tired look in his eyes. The way he stood and supported himself on one side suggested that the injury he received that one day had left his leg weak, as he had trouble standing for a long time. Still, he gave his old acquaintance a smile and shook his hand.

"Hiwatari, so you do remember me."

"How could I forget. It's good to see you."

"Likewise."

"So, you have a child?"

"Yes. He's a bit of a handful sometimes, but he's a good kid. Though… when he's that age, you know what will happen. Only hope he doesn't have problems like you and I did."

"That wont be an issue, I assure you."

"Huh?"

"Daddy!"

Daisuke's eyes went wide and he took a step back as a young girl came from inside the house and hung onto Hiwatari's arm. He looked down at her and smiled and patted her on the head.

"Ayami, dear, this is my good friend, Daisuke Niwa."

"Is he the one, daddy?"

"Yes."

"Ah… she's adorable, Hiwatari! Is she really yours?"

"She is."

Daikii introduced himself to the little girl and they ran off to play near the street together.

Daisuke and Hiwatari smiled at them.

"They could make a good couple, someday, huh?"

"Maybe."

"So, um… I had wondered what kept you from coming back. You were gone for a long time. But, I guess you found Aya and well… are you two married now?"

"…We did get married."

"Good. I'm glad for you. Is she at home right now? Can I say hi?"

"Daisuke…I-I'm sorry. Aya… she passed away."

Daisuke was devastated. He stepped back and his eyes rimmed with tears.

"That can't be! She promised to come back and see me again!"

The kids stopped playing and watched as the fathers gave eachother sympathizing hugs. Daisuke rubbed his eyes.

"Daisuke, she really wanted to be here, she really did. She tried so hard to last…"

"I see. How did she die?"

"The best way. She died after giving birth to our child… she died holding my hand, and our baby. It was her wish that we should come back here."

"Always so kind… She didn't deserve to die. I'm so sorry for your loss, Hiwatari. If there is anything I can do for you, you just ask."

"Thanks. But, do you know what? She did her best for you, too. She prayed for a girl, so Krad wouldn't be…"

"Ah… I thank you, wherever you are, Aya."

Meanwhile, the two kids were sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Yup! I'm gonna be a phantom thief someday! I'll be the very best!"

"That sounds really cool. I wanna see that!"

"Well, you will when I'm older!"

"Hey, when you're a phantom thief, can I help you?"

"Sure! I'd like that a whole lot!"

Daikii blushed a little. When he looked back to the girl, she was playing with a piece of jewelry around her neck.

"That's cool. Where did you get it?"

"It was my mommy's, before she passed away. She was a very powerful medium, according to daddy."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, and you know what? Daddy said that as long as I wear this, she'll always be alive for me."

"I wonder where she got it…"

"From someone called…Darksuke."


End file.
